An electrically powered system, such as, for example, a larger electronic system or electro-mechanical system, can employ one or more power distribution units (PDUs) to provide power to various components of the electrically powered system. Typically, a plurality of power wires can be routed from a PDU to the various components of the electrically powered system, wherein the plurality of power wires transfer (e.g., supply) power from the PDU to the various components of the electrically powered system.
One issue with the electrically powered systems is that power wires can generate a significant and undesirable amount of heat resulting from significant amounts of power being transferred via the power wire. The heat from a power wire can negatively impact itself and/or other wires (e.g., adjacent wires), including other power wires, communication wires (e.g., wires that transmit communication signals), etc. For example, wire insulation of another wire can be compromised (e.g., melted away) or the other wire can otherwise be negatively impacted resulting in the other wire having a shortened lifetime, and/or other problems (e.g., power shorts or disruptions, or communication disruptions) can occur due to the negative impact caused by the heat generated by respective power wires.
The above-described deficiencies of today's devices and systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional devices and systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting implementations may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.